


Moonlight

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Magical Artifacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther uses magic to destroy those who would practice it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

The silver cuffs glinted like moonlight in Uther's hands.

Reviled things, made of magic, but useful or so the merchant said. He'd assured Uther that sorcerers would be helpless to resist them, would do anything — even kill those they professed to love — to obtain them. And once claimed, the cuffs would melt into their skin, would drain them of all magic, making them as vulnerable as newborne pups, ripe for the slaughter.

All Uther had to do was lay them out for all to see and wait to spring the trap.

The pyres would burn bright for years to come.  

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
